I Really Am Pathetic
by ItsNotMeItsYou
Summary: Lily Evans is late for Charms, her hair is a mess, she's been in love with a boy for 3 years, oh and her best friend just embarassed her in front of the whole school. One Shot


_I really am pathetic. _That was the only thought on Lily Evans' mind as she tore down the Charms corridor, late _again_.

Wheeling round the corner, she cursed her long red hair which just had to come loose from its ponytail at the most inopportune of moments, _why me? _Stopping outside her Charms classroom she brushed her uniform down, and tried to get her breath back to no avail, her face remained flushed, her hair – well let's not go there. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to sneak in but thanks to the oh so wonderful Slytherins her appearance didn't go unnoticed as Lucius Malfoy stuck his foot out and she landed on her face, her books flying everywhere and rather unfortunately baring her underwear for the entire class to see, most of the class in tears of laughter and one thought on her mind, _why me?_

"Do you know, Evans, when they say fall for someone, they don't mean it literally – I know you love me but you don't need to fall at my feet and by the way, love the cute heart pattern" Sirius Black was grinning as he held out a hand to help her up. Ignoring him, Lily got up, attempting to muster up the little dignity she had left, and head towards her seat next to her best friend Marlene.

"Uh, Lily?"

"WHAT?!" she wheeled round angrily,

"Um, nothing, it's just you dropped your books"

Lily groaned internally, James Potter had picked up her books and was holding them out.

"Oh, thanks James" she took them feeling like an absolute idiot, and headed towards her seat with absolutely no dignity left, _I really am pathetic._

xxx

The next day, Lily woke up an hour early, managed to ensure her hair was somewhat presentable. And, yes maybe her Charms homework wasn't the best - but really how was one supposed to concentrate when, the love of your life had seen your _underwear_?

Thinking, she might walk down to the Owlery to send a letter to her parents, Lily was optimistic. The day had started off okay, it could have been worse but she wasn't late. As she stepped into the dark room and walked over to a window to write her letter - Lily was lost in her own little world and started singing quietly

_Isn't he lovely  
Isn't he wonderfull  
Isn't he precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as he  
But isn't he lovely made from love_

Subsequently she missed the two handsome Gryffindor boys, enter the Owlery. Lily was still singing oblivious to their presence

_Isn't he lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is James_

Lily was only made aware of their presence when Sirius Black started clapping appreciatively

"Whoo! Evans, that was impressive!"

Lily didn't turn around, wishing and hoping with every fibre of her being, Sirius wasn't as usual accompanied by his best friend. However it appeared her good day was promptly turning into the opposite, as a deep voice interrupted Sirius' clapping

"Sirius, leave her alone and besides we need to get going, if we don't send this parcel _now, _Mom will know _you_ forgot her birthday"

_The shame, oh the shame. Ground please open and swallow me. Please. _Needless to say Lily's wishes went unheard, thinking it time to do damage control, she burst out

"I didn't mean you James, I meant another James. Not you James. Another James" _I'm saying James too much _"I don't like you. I mean I do. Not that way. Just I wasn't singing about you..." Lily trailed off, her face beet red.

James, in the process of tying a parcel to an owl, calmly looked at her and said "Ok" before turning towards Sirius and motioning towards the door.

Sirius followed his best friend, but at the door he turned around and said "It's not all bad" and with a last smile left.

Lily in the meantime, sunk to the floor and debated whether or not she could a transfer - before realising she was sitting in owl droppings. _Lovely._

xxx

"Lil, calm down, it can't have been that bad" Marlene as usual, was trying to comfort Lily. Trying being the operative word.

"He picked up my books, and I yelled at him. He must think I'm mental, then he heard me singing about how he is the love of my life!"

Marlene patted her best friends' arm consolingly – looking towards, their other friend Fabian Prewett for help, who said, with a mouthful of potato pie

"Lils, I'm sure he doesn't think you're mental, slightly deranged but not mental"

Lily let out a strangled little scream and banged her head on the Gryffindor table, it would be her that would embarrass herself in front of the only boy she liked. She had liked James for the past 4 years, she was now in her sixth year and he still didn't know. _Go Figure._

"D'you know what, if you want to know whether or not he thinks you're mental, just ask him" Fabian's twin brother Gideon piped in with his helpful suggestion, and before Lily could say another word he yelled, loud enough for the entire Dining Hall to hear "OI! JAMES! DO YOU THINK LILY IS MENTAL?"

Further down the table, James shook his head, looking bemused

"NO? EXCELLENT, 'CAUSE YOU SEE SHE IS SITTING HERE CRYING CAUSE SHE THINKS YOU THINK SHE IS. SO WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND PLANT ONE ON HER NOW BIG BOY!"

At this point, no one could distinguish where Lily's hairline was. The entire Hall was silent as they watched James, have a whispered argument with Remus Lupin, before he shrugged slightly, walked over to Lily and pulled her close to him before delicately kissing her - as the Dining Hall was punctuated with "Awww"s and the grumbles of people handing over money to their friends – most people had been betting that James and Lily would only get together in seventh year.

None of this mattered to our red haired heroine, who was floating next her bespectacled, black haired hero towards the Hogwarts ground. As, they descended down the stone steps, Lily tripped over a loose stone and fell down, landing face first in a pile of mud. _I really am pathetic._

* * *

_It's not meant to have a huge deal of character analysis, just based on a story on one of my friends. All the same please review and you will have my eternal gratitude :D_

_As usual, the characters belong to the wonderful woman J.K Rowling and anything you might recognize. The story is mine but the song is Isn't She Lovely by the legendary Stevie Wonder!_

_Please, please, please review and tell me what you think. Even if you hate it, though I hope you don't. Just tell me what's on your mind...and you will make me extremely happy!_

_ItsNotMeItsYou xxx_


End file.
